grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Arena of Naught
Anastasia has been a home of many cutthroats, pickpockets and gangs for years. But after some time, there was one gang that stood up, and took lead of the area. The now organised people of Anastasia have created a large arena, to test the skills of any visitors, to see if they are worthy to get what they wish. Path Dialogue 1st room Antheia: '''Here's the town. If you want to be accepted,you need to enter the arena. '''Deimos: The arena, eh? Antheia: Thats right, asswipe. *Deimos sighs, Antheia grinning smugly* Raide: Can't you just ask them to let us in? I just got my hair straightened! Sinclaire: Hell yeah, I don't want my work to go to waste! Heehee! *Antheia sighs, looking down. Deimos looks smug.* Deimos: Who? Antheia: The whole town. *Deimos winces* Nereus: Who, what, when, where? Antheia: Lets just say I owe the council around here a hell of a lot of money. Nereus: Don't look at me for cash! Sinclaire: Lets just go. 2nd room Kungji Commentator: '''Weeeeeeelcome, scums and villains! Now today is a special event, as last years champion, Garland, has decided to join the fray. All rules apply, no rules! You can kill, maim, torture, whatever! Have fun! KUNG KUNG! The battle shall begin in 1 minute! '''Antheia: Oh god, not Garland... Raide: You know the bloke? *A man in dark armour walks in, bearing some resemblences to a Black Knight* Garland: Well, who do we have here, on such a nice day darlin'? *Antheia facepalms* Antheia: Shove your face into a wall Garland, you know I'm already in love. Garland: Pfft, with a dead man. Learn to accept that girl! Antheia: He's not dead, peckerface! And guess what? I'll be punching that into your skull in about 3 minutes! Garland: Hehheh, whenever your ready darlin', Ta-ta! *He walks off, the rest of the chase stand gobsmacked* Everyone but Antheia: '''NECROPHILIA!! '''Antheia: Oh, you BA- Kungji Commentator: BEGIN! Lloyd: Scatter! Lots of space between us! Boss: Garland *Garland throws a thug past the chase* Garland: There you are darlin'! Antheia: You heard me. Pass over your head, now. Garland: Haha! You know what I will say! Raide:... Okay, and heres an assorted box of cookies...? *Sinclaire slaps the back of his head* Garland: No... If you don't accept me... *Draws extremely large battleaxe* Garland: I'll MAKE you! Boss: Defeated Garland: '''PLEASE! I-I didn't mean any harm! *Garland crawls on all fours, hiding behind a large rock* '''Antheia: Pah! Thats pure ass gravy your talking! Now come over here so I can rip off you head, sign it and hand to you! *Deimos pulls her back, the crowd cheering* Deimos: We've won... *Antheia tries to struggle out of his grip, but he pulls her closer.* Deimos: '''Let it go... *Antheia kicks the back of Deimos' knee, before bashing her staff in his face. He falls back* '''Antheia: '''GARLAAAAAAAAND! *She runs off screen, before a loud scream, and countless mutilating sounds are heard. She walks back covered in blood, heavily breathing* '''Raide: '''That... '''Sinclaire: '''Why? *Antheia falls to her knees* '''Antheia: Why? Wesker? Why did you go?! Kungji Commentator: Well folks, it seems that bunch down there are the winners! And they'll be recieving their prize shortley!